dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh is a new character introduced in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy to fight for Chaos. He was Exdeath's right-hand man in Final Fantasy V. He uses weapons of unpredictable power. Appearance Gilgamesh appears as a large humanoid fiend adorned in heavy red and gray armor, polka-dot shirts and horned helmet. In addition, his face is a chalky red featuring red markings painted on, combined with with his exaggerated, comical poses evokes the image of a kabuki warrior. Alternate appearance *''Special Red Cloak'' - His first alt. is his outfit during Final Fantasy VIII. His assortment of armor is slightly lightly and adorns himself in a flowing red cloak that obscures most of his face. The fake wooden arms attached to his right side are absent. In EX Mode, he appears in his Final Fantasy XII incarnation while taking many attributes from his Master Creatures figurine. *''Special Steel Armor'' - His second alt is his more familiar appearance is a hulking armored figure as he appeared in Final Fantasy V. He wears a hornless orange helmet with a large, gold-accented neck guard, gray armor and a black belt with a gold medallion and orange sash. His EX Mode depicts him in his final form as he appeared in the Dimensional Rift which is a black-color swap of his original morphed form. *''Great Genbu Armor'' - A DLC outfit given out only to those who attended the Dissidia 012 tournament in Japan. It is directly lifted from his future appearance in the upcoming game, Final Fantasy Type-0 (formerly known as Agito). He dons red and dark layered armor, a furry sash and clawed gauntlets and grieves. Abilities Gilgamesh is described as a Frenzied Swordsman. Like Firion, Bartz and Vaan, he uses a large assortment of weapons. While he has a lot of great attacks that cover a good range and deal a lot of hits, the true factor to his gameplay is his randomizing factor. Each time he attacks, he dual-wields a different weapon all with their own special attributes and effects and uses Blue Magic for his HP attacks. *'Naginata' - His default weapon. Very long range. *'Genji Blade' - Decreases the opponent's EX Gauge. *'Masamune' - Generates more EX Force. *'Zantatsuken' - Grants a chance to instantly inflict Break on the opponent. A special notification will pop up if this occurs as to clarify that Gilgamesh's weapon inflicted the Break automatically and not an accessory or through a normal Break. *'Axe' - Deals random damage. *'Chicken Knife' - Deals damage in correlation to how low his current HP is. *'Excalibur' - Deals double damage. *'Excalipoor' - Deals only one BRV point of damage. EX Mode *'Gilgamesh Morphing Time' - Gilgamesh takes on his morphed appearance where he removes most of his armor, leaving his chest bare and gives him a different helmet. He also grows six extra arms on his torso as well. EX Bonuses *'Octo-Break' - Grants Gilgamesh eight weapons in each weapon with their abilities intact. The weapons chosen when transformed are random and cannot be unequipped or changed. There is a chance one may get two to three of the same weapon or even the same weapon in each hand, effectively multiplying the effects of those weapons. *'Regen' - Recovers HP over time. EX Burst *'Strongest Sword' - Gilgamesh spins past the opponent and shatters the screen and plummets offscreen, referencing a breaking of the fourth wall. Before Gilgamesh appears a spinning roulette of Excalipoor duplicates with only one Excalibur. The player must press X when Excalibur comes at the right time to grab it. If successful, he will begin slashing through the opponent multiple times in a stylish fashion before ending the EX Burst with Ultimate Illusion where he leaps into the air and comes back crashing down, sending a shockwave to his opponent. If the player instead picks up an Excalipoor, he will proceed to do the same slashes, but dealing only one point of BRV damage. Realizing he has the wrong sword, he mutters "just kidding" and wallows in despair, callously chucking the sword away as it lands square into the opponent's head, comically knocking them out. How to Unlock Category: Character